Alterate Doomsday
by Spellweaver17
Summary: Rose shouldn't have left so here's and alternate ending for those who will miss her!


Ok. I'm not the only one who thinks that Billie Piper shouldn't have left. If she had to leave it was a good ending, although the writers got hopes up when he asked if she was pregnant. Am i the only one who thought he anted it to be his child?

Anyway, I don't own any of it, that's the BBC, but i wanted an ending where they stayed together. So here it is!

* * *

"Well… isn't anyone going to ask, what is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose asked obediently.

"I can see! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but between the two separate worlds we've got the void! That's where the Daleks were hiding and the Cybermen travelled through the void to get here. And you lot! One world to another via the void! Ooh I like that. Via the void! Look!"

He took the glasses off and put them on Rose, grinning excitedly.

"I've been through it," the Doctor continued. "Do you see?"

He wiggled his head from side to side as Rose reached out to touch the multicoloured particles she could see through the 3D glasses.

"What is it?"

"Void stuff!"

"Like um… background radiation!" Rose said triumphantly.

"That's it. Look at the others… and the only one that hasn't been through the void… your mother." He lowered his head slightly and muttered, "First time she's looked normal in her life."

Unfortunately, Jackie heard him and half heartedly protested, "Oi!"

"The Daleks lived inside the void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen… all of them. I just open the void in reverse. The void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pullin' 'em all in!"

"Pulling 'em all in!"

"Sorry," Mickey interrupted, "What's the void?"

"The dead space. Some people call it hell," the Doctor explained matter of factly.

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to hell. Man I told you he was good!"

"But it's like you said," Rose started cautiously. "We've all got void stuff…"

"You don't," the Doctor pointed out.

"I don't. Why don't I? I mean, I went to that parallel world as well…" Rose trailed off, waiting for the explanation.

"The TARDIS protected us when we went the first time. It's the recent trips made with these that contaminated us," the Doctor said, indicating the yellow medallions.

"But it doesn't change the fact that whoever's contaminated will get pulled in!" Rose argued.

"That's why everyone's got to go. Back to Pete's world. Hey we should call it that! Pete's world! I'm opening the void but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it," Pete checked. "For good?"

"The breach itself is soaked in void stuff, in the end it will close itself. And that's it, kaput!"

"But you stay on this side?" Rose asked, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"But you'll get pulled in," Mickey protested.

"That's why… I got these," he answered, holding up the magnoclamps. "I'll just have to hold on tight. Been doing it all my life!"

"I'm supposed to go," Rose checked.

"Yeah," came the Doctor's reply, not looking at her.

"To another world and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah."

"Forever." He didn't answer this time. Just kept on looking at the computer. "That's not gonna happen."

"We haven't got time to argue," Pete broke in. "The plan works. We're going. You two, all of us."

"No! I'm not leavin' 'im!" Rose argued.

"I'm not going without her!" Jackie added.

"Oh my God we're going!" cried Pete, trying to regain control of the situation, causing Jackie to turn on him.

"I've 'ad twenty years without you, so button it! I'm not leaving her!"

"You've got to," Rose spoke up, wanting her mum safe.

"Well that's tough. He said it 'imself. I'm not covered with whatever it is. I can help! And I am NOT leaving my daughter to risk her life, knowing that whatever happens I'll never see her again!"

"You're both going," The Doctor said, not looking at either one.

"And what if something goes wrong?" Rose challenged. "I can help, I won't be affected. Or at least not as much as you will be!"

Her argument made sense and he knew it.

"Rose…"

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me," she stated, stopping any more arguments.

"And if Rose is staying then so am I," Jackie added in the same tone, removing the chain and handing it to Pete. "You were right. I'm not your wife."

"Bloody Tylers," the Doctor muttered, moving back to the console with a slight smile on his face. "If you're staying Jackie then you stay in the office, in the corner. Block yourself in with the desk or a chair. And don't argue," he added as she opened her mouth.

"Rose," he continued, as Jackie said her goodbyes and moved to do as the Doctor asked. "Set those readings to six, then go and get the clamps."

"Sure," Rose replied. She gave Mickey a quick hug as she passed him, knowing that she'd never see him again.

Sure enough, as she came back from Yvonne's office with the clamps, knowing her mother was as safe as possible, the group disappeared, with one last wistful look in Jackie's direction from Pete.

The clamps were fastened to the wall next to each lever, one for each of them to hold on to, although it wasn't totally necessary for Rose. But the Doctor wasn't taking any chances.

"Ready?" he asked, moving to the leaver in order to activate the breach.

"So are they," Rose replied, indicating the incoming Daleks with a nod of the head.

"Go!"

Both of them immediately moved the levers to the on position before rushing back to the clamps and holding on tightly.

The breach quickly reached full power and began sucking both Daleks and Cybermen into the void, condemning them to and eternity of nothingness. Looking over at the Doctor, Rose could see the effect of the breach trying to pull him in. It was strange seeing him so affected while she only felt the rush of the objects flying past her at phenomenal speeds.

Then it happened. The lever near Rose began to slip, causing the breach to start to close. The rush of Daleks and Cybermen began to slow.

Taking a deep breath, Rose knew what she had to do. If the breach closed the room would end up full of both Daleks and Cybermen and then all three of them would die.

With one last look at the Doctor, Rose let go of the clamp and moved to the lever, trying to pull it back into position. Realising that she hadn't got enough leverage Rose moved to the side closer to the breach, ignoring the Daleks and Cybermen still whizzing past and the way her hair whipped around her face.

The Doctor was still hanging on to the clamp, watching her with an agonised expression, and wishing that she was back holding onto the clamp.

Inch by agonising inch Rose managed to force the lever back into position, getting the breach back to full strength almost immediately. The rush of bodies being dragged into the void increased, causing the roar of wind to gain strength.

The Doctor noticed it first, her back foot sliding back a couple of inches. His eyes widened and he realised what was happening; that his Rose was being dragged towards the void. A couple of seconds later Rose realised it as well and her grip on the lever tightened noticeably. She started to edge her way towards the clamp, fighting against the rush of wind, and the slight pull of the breach.

Later, she was never sure what she trod on, but she slipped, losing her hold on the handle but managing to grab hold of its base. Lying flat on the floor, and struggling to find some purchase it was inevitable.

Her grip slackened and she went skidding across the floor as the last of the invaders vanished into the breach.

She could only just hear the Doctors anguished cry and her own blood curdling scream above the roar of wind and blood in her ears.

Unsure of what to expect, Rose closed her eyes and braced herself, still frantically trying to stop her backwards progress.

What happened was unexpected.

Instead of entering the void Rose felt her feet come into contact with a solid surface. Puzzled, she opened her eyes, realising that she was still in the room at the top of Torchwood Tower. She scrambled to her feet in time to feel the Doctor's arms wrap around her, reassuring both of them that they were alive and unharmed.

"Oh God Rose! I thought…" Unable to finish his sentence, the Doctor just held Rose closer, mindless of the rest of the world.

"Did it work?" Jackie asked tentatively, crossing the room and breaking the moment.

"Yeah, it worked. The Daleks and the Cybermen have been sucked into the void and the breach has closed itself. We saved the world!"

"What are you doing over 'ere?" she asked, looking between them suspiciously.

"Just checkin' that it's really closed," Rose covered quickly, moving to hug Jackie.

"Come on. I'll take you both back to flat." The Doctor was already moving towards the door, heading for the room which contained the TARDIS.

"But what about Torchwood?" Rose asked, knowing that he wouldn't let it continue.

"I'll deal with it later."

And he did. After returning Rose and Jackie to their flat, he removed all of the technology that he could before dismantling the rest.

It was nearly midnight before he got back to the flat.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I got rid of as much of the technology as I could. I destroyed all records of what they were doing and I got an old friend to promise to keep an eye n it when it's restarted."

"You think it will be? After this?"

The Doctor just looked at her, knowing full well that human curiosity would cause Torchwood to be reformed in some way or other.

"Yeah, alright," she conceded. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"A little shaken, but I'll live," she replied, flashing him a quick grin.

"And your mother?"

"She's gone to bed with a cup of tea. She'll be fine."

Rose hesitated before she asked her next question. "Why was I almost sucked into the void? I mean, I wasn't contaminated."

"Some of the stuff on the rest of us rubbed off I expect. That and the momentum of everything else being sucked in. Still, all done now!"

"I suppose."

"We can stay for a few days, if you want. Spent some time with your mother and all."

"Thanks."

Rose laid her head on the Doctors shoulder, allowing herself to finally relax. It was over, the world was safe and they were still together.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
